The present invention relates to a storage medium reproduction apparatus and a storage medium reproduction method. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and a method for reproducing from a storage medium data which are divided into frames of a predetermined length, with synchronizing patterns inserted between the frames.
Conventional storage medium reproduction systems correct errors in reproduced data in units of data of a predetermined length, i.e., in increments of blocks. It is necessary for these systems to store one-block data into memory before proceeding with error correction.
In extracting each block from the data retrieved from the storage medium, the conventional systems need to determine precisely each block of data using two markers: synchronizing patterns included at predetermined intervals in the data, and an ID code (address code) inserted immediately after each specific synchronizing pattern. The extracted blocks of data are stored into suitable areas in memory.
Operating as they do, the conventional storage medium reproduction systems fail to detect synchronizing patterns if the storage medium has a physical blemish or if the medium has dust stuck on its surface. In such cases, it is difficult for the systems accurately to extract each block of data for storage into predetermined areas in memory.
With blocks of data not placed accurately in memory, error correction is not properly carried out. This in turn makes it impossible to reproduce stored data precisely from the storage medium.
Furthermore, in the case of DVDs (digital versatile disks), only 16 ID codes are included per block (i.e., only one ID code for 26 frames that make up one block). Addresses can only be detected from this portion. Thus if any one of such a limited number of ID codes is not accurately reproduced, the data retrieved from the storage medium cannot be placed unfailingly into a suitable location in memory.